


[Podfic of] Decaffeinated

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen develops a drinking problem, and Jared solves it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Decaffeinated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Decaffeinated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108946) by [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly). 



**Download** : [mp3](http://bit.ly/1e4fFCm) [14 MB] ||| [m4b](http://bit.ly/1aBQSYt) [15 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 31:12

**Streaming:**  



End file.
